


Ein Wimpernschlag

by Velence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Auswirkungen von Annas Rückkehr in den Himmel. (Spoiler: 4x10 Himmel und Hölle)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Wimpernschlag

Der Impala stand in der Sonne. Dean hatte seinen Wagen gewaschen und polierte die Motorhaube mit einem Lappen gründlich. Endlich hatte er Zeit für Müßiggang und genoss die Zeit mit dieser einfachen Tätigkeit. Einmal keine Dämonen und Engel, kein Job, kein nervender Bruder oder schlechtes Fastfood.  
In gleichmäßigen Bewegungen rieb er mit dem Lappen über den Lack. Der Himmel bewölkte sich. Eine Wolke schob sich vor die Sonne. Dean blickte auf. Es sah nicht nach Regen aus. Gleich würde die Wolke wieder weg sein, also machte er sich weiter an seinem Auto zu schaffen.  
Dann jedoch verdunkelte sich der Himmel. Die Wolken war nicht mehr flauschig weiß wie Wattebäusche sondern düster. Dean richtete sich auf und entdeckte Castiel am Heck des Impalas mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen, als würde er ebenfalls versuchen, die Wetterlage einzuschätzen.  
Der Engel drehte sich zu ihm um.  
„Castiel“, begrüßte Dean ihn. Er warf seinen Putzlappen von einer Hand in die andere. „Was ist passiert? Wie geht es Anna? Ist sie tatsächlich in den Himmel gekommen?“  
„Weißt du, dass sie eigentlich nicht Anna heißt?“, fragte Castiel. Er betrachtete Deans Werk mit dem Impala. „Ihre menschlichen Eltern haben sie Anna getauft.“  
„Ja und?“ Dean verstand nichts. Er ließ seine Hand sinken und legte den Lappen auf der Motorhaube ab. „Du sprichst von ihr in der Gegenwart, also... hat sie wieder Flügel?“  
Castiel nickte. „Sie ist im Himmel.“ Wind kam auf und wirbelte Blätter über den Boden. Es wurde noch dunkler. „Sie hat ihren neuen Namen beibehalten.“  
„Sprich nicht in Rätseln, wir sind nicht bei ‚Wer wird Millionär?’, sondern auf einem Tankstellengelände irgendwo im Nirgendwo.“  
„Anna bringt alles durcheinander. Bisher ist nie ein gefallener Engel in den Himmel zurückgekehrt. Das war undenkbar.“  
Dean schnippte mit den Finger. „Deshalb sollte sie sterben! Gott hat Anna nicht erlaubt, nach Hause zu kommen, nein, sie hat sich ihre Gnade geschnappt und ist einfach hereingestürmt.“  
Castiel kräuselte leicht ungehalten die Nase. „Du weißt nicht, was das bedeutet. Wenn Anna in den Himmel kommen konnte, kann es jeder. Alle, Menschen, gefallene Engel, Dämonen. Gott kann sie stürzen, aber sie können wieder kommen.“  
„Im Himmel ist die Hölle losgebrochen?“, schlug Dean vor. Er lachte auf. Erste Regentropfen fielen auf den polierten Lack des Wagens. Der Wind zog an.  
Castiel blickte ihn an. „Es ist sehr... verstörend.“ Er wandte seinen Blick zu Boden, über den Laub flog und raschelte. „Das ist schlechteste Zeitpunkt, den sie sich hätte aussuchen können.“  
„Dir wäre es vermutlich lieber, sie wäre tot.“  
„Nein.“  
„Es ist wie bei Star Trek, wo sie Hugh zurück ins Borgkollektiv schicken... Okay, vergiss es.“  
Castiel war kurz verwirrt, bevor er seinen Faden aufnahm. „Anna könnte das gleiche auslösen wie einst Luzifer. Engel stellen sich gegen Gott, während Luzifer hier zum Krieg aufrüstet...“  
Größere Regentropfen kamen auf die Erde nieder. Dean schaute besorgt zum Himmel hinauf, der sich düster malte. Er zog seine Jacke fester um den Oberkörper. „Warum bist du dann bei mir und nicht bei deinen gottestreuen Engelsbrüdern und –schwestern?“  
„Der Kampf und die Verbannung von Luzifer und den gefallenen Engeln hat drei Tage gedauert. Das ist nur ein Wimpernschlag Zeit auf der Erde.“  
Das Unwetter wurde schlimmer. Die Regentropfen kamen in immer kürzen Abständen herunter und der Wind nahm beträchtlich an Stärke zu, aber Dean wollte sich nicht vom Fleck bewegen, ehe er nicht wusste, was Castiel mit seinem Besuch eigentlich bezweckte. Er machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und brüllte gegen den Wind an: „Warum erzählst mir das? Willst du sagen, wir sind jetzt auf uns gestellt? Oder ist die himmlische Revolution mit meinem nächsten Wimpernschlag schon Geschichte?“  
Ein richtiger Sturm zog auf. Dean zog die Jacke über seinen Kopf und kniff die Augen zusammen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, saßen er und Castiel im Wagen, um ringt von einem finsteren Regentag. „Träume ich? Ich schlafe. Wenn das hier mein Traum wäre, wären hier nackte Frauen statt einem Engel...“ Dean machte eine Handbewegung und grinste den Engel wie einen unschuldigen Tunichtgut an.  
Castiel starrte ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Ich musste nachdenken.“  
„Weil?“  
„Ich habe mit Anna geredet.“ Der Engel machte eine Pause. „Wir sind nicht alle wie Marmorstatuen. Gefühllos, hart-“  
„Kaltherzige Mistkerle. Hey, das ist immer noch mein Traum.“  
„Dean”, schlug Castiel einen maßregelnden Ton an.  
Dean hob entwaffnend die Hände. „Ich weiß, du hast mich aus der Hölle geholt und du kannst mich auch jederzeit wieder dorthin schicken.“  
„Anna war seit über zweitausend Jahre auf der Erde. Ihr sind mehr Menschen begegnet als Engel. Ich kann verstehen, dass sie... beeinflusst wurde. Selbst ich bin nicht frei davon.“ Castiel stoppte und blickte Dean auf dem Fahrersitz intensiv an. „Du darfst niemandem erzählen, was ich dir jetzt sagen werde.“  
„Aye, aye.“ Dean versiegelte seine Lippen mit zwei Fingern.  
„Ich bin ein Engel Gottes, aber Anna hat recht. Wir, die Engel, die immer im Himmel waren, wissen nicht viel über Menschen, dabei sind sie Seine Schöpfung. Wenn ich etwas sage, ein Wort, einen Einspruch... damit hätte ich mich entschieden.“  
Dean nickte grüblerisch. „Also was tust du?”  
„Ich sitze viele Wimpernschläge hier mit dir.“  
~ Ende


End file.
